Susanoo
|ref=Third Databook, pages 274-275 |image=Susanoo.png |kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv= |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki~manga, Kakashi Hatake~manga, Shisui Uchiha~anime |debut manga=391 |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Susanoo is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyō Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force and damages their body over time. With continued mastery of Susanoo, the user can bypass this weakness and can continue to sustain Susanoo with the only concern being their chakra reservoir. Overview According to Sasuke Uchiha, Susanoo is the third power granted to those who attain the .Chapter 464, page 16 Obito Uchiha claimed that a pair of Sharingan capable of activating Susanoo is a rarity.Chapter 467, page 9 Since it is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra, Susanoo's abilities, appearance and colour vary among individuals. The user is able to freely move around within Susanoo's body as well as levitate inside of it,Chapter 589, page 2 and can also leave its body entirely while maintaining it.Chapter 552, pages 1-2 It is also possible for others to enter Susanoo when allowed by the user.Chapter 647, page 14 While Susanoo acts as a defence against external attacks, anything coming out of its body will simply pass through it.Chapter 477, page 6Chapter 479, page 9 In the event that it is damaged or destroyed, Susanoo can easily be reformed, provided that the user is still physically capable of doing so.Chapter 391, page 16 Several users of this technique have demonstrated the ability to activate and maintain Susanoo without having their Mangekyō Sharingan active,Chapter 560, pages 14-15Chapter 670, pages 16-17Chapter 678, page 3 or even their regular Sharingan.Chapter 392 Madara was able to use this technique even without having any eyes.Chapter 658, page 10 Maintaining Susanoo seems to inhibit the user's other functions, such as their movements.Chapter 582, page 3 Weaknesses As with other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes are strained while using Susanoo and a large amount of their chakra is consumed. Sasuke described the sensation of using this technique as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increased through prolonged use and as Susanoo developed.Chapter 466, page 5 Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; Gaara, for example, was able to drag Madara outside of his Susanoo using the sand under his feet.Chapter 560, pages 12-13 A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open to attack.Chapter 479, pages 9-10 Susanoo cannot defend against attacks which do not actually deal physical damage to it, such as intense light and vibrations,Chapter 580, pages 3-4 sound-based genjutsu,Chapter 585, pages 8-9 and paralysing pollen,Naruto: Shippūden episode 368 all of which can impair the user's ability to sustain it. If Susanoo is ultimately heavily damage, the only chance to repair the damage is either to level it up to the next stage, or re-manifest it entirely leaving the user completely open. Development As it develops, Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will; in the case of the first two stages, the user can also leave it in a state between forms.Chapter 560, page 10 In its later stages, this technique can prevent enemies from reaching the user unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. Susanoo's development was best demonstrated while Sasuke was learning how to use the technique, gaining additional forms as his control over it increased. When first activating the technique, the user can only manifest a portion of Susanoo's skeleton, such as a smaller version of its ribcage which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured,Chapter 463, page 6Chapter 464, page 1 as well as melted.Chapter 466, page 7 The user can form other parts of the skeletal structure, such as an arm, to interact with their surroundings,Chapter 476, pages 13-14 or to wield one of Susanoo's weapons.Chapter 577, page 12Chapter 585, page 13 When first forming, Susanoo manifests around the user as an aura.Chapter 574, page 9 Eventually, the user is able to form the entirety of Susanoo's skeletal structure. As it develops further, additional musculature and skin form atop Susanoo's bones, progressively completing its body until it enters a fully manifested form. In its next form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a layer of armour that causes it to resemble a yamabushi. Additionally, while users of this technique often only form Susanoo's upper body, it is possible to manifest a lower body complete with legs, granting Susanoo increased mobility, however to do so seems to require an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or Six Path Chakra, as the Mangekyō Sharingan alone is limited in its manifestation of Susanoo. Users who attain perfect mastery over this technique are capable of stabilising the chakra that comprises Susanoo, causing it to enter a colossal form known as the , which is unlocked by either having the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or Six Path Chakra.Chapter 588, page 15Fourth Databook, page 245 In this state, Susanoo is clad in armour akin to that of a samurai, wearing robes, pointed boots and body armour on its shoulders and waist. The appearance of its helmet varies from user to user, though all known variations feature a long tengu-like nose. Susanoo's secondary arms also form into wings, allowing it to fly, however only Sasuke's and Kakashi's versions were able to perform this feat. Itachi's Version Itachi unlocked Susanoo by awakening Tsukuyomi in his left eye and Amaterasu in his right. His Susanoo is yellow in the manga,Volume 58 cover whereas in the anime its skeletal and armoured forms are red and its fully manifested form is orange.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 Itachi's Susanoo has a human-like skeleton with no visible abnormalities. In its fully manifested form, its face is framed by locks of hair, with an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Itachi's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbows; the secondary arms are manifested as required.Chapter 579, pages 6-7 In its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu and it wears a pair of magatama earrings. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, thus nullifying it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The blade, also known as the , is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and can also cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. According to Black Zetsu, the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Itachi invincible. For long-range attacks, Itachi is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama.Chapter 551, page 12Chapter 580, page 10 In the manga, Itachi's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger in its skeletal form.Chapter 585, pages 14-15 Itachi's Susanoo ribcage.png|Itachi manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Itachi Saves Naruto and B.png|Itachi's skeletal Susanoo. Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's fully manifested Susanoo forming. Itachi's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Itachi's four-armed fully manifested Susanoo forming. Itachi's Yasaka Magatama.png|Itachi's fully manifested Susanoo. Itachi's armoured Susanoo.png|Itachi's armoured Susanoo. Sasuke's Version Sasuke unlocked Susanoo by awakening Amaterasu in his left eye and the power to shape its black flames with Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi in his right. His Susanoo is purple in the anime and digitally coloured manga, though it was initially depicted as a dark shade of blue in the manga.Volume 51 cover Sasuke's development of Susanoo was marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grew in power. His Susanoo was, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's.Chapter 464, page 17 In both its skeletal and fully manifested forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Sasuke's Susanoo can form up to four arms, manifesting the secondary arms as needed. When it first entered its armoured form, the tengu-like layer of armour surrounding it appeared identical to that of Itachi's armoured Susanoo, save for having jagged teeth around its hood.Chapter 484, page 9 After Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the layer of armour worn by his Susanoo changed in appearance. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, its arms gained additional plating and it overall became more ghastly in appearance.Chapter 553, pages 15-17 Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo is able to wield a sword in its left hand. In its fully manifested form, his Susanoo wields a bow in its left hand and an orb capable of producing weapons, including arrows for use with said bow, in its second right hand. In Susanoo's armoured form, its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. After entering its armoured form for the first time, Sasuke's Susanoo demonstrated the ability to manifest an orb of black flames,Chapter 574, page 10 which it can also wield in its earlier forms.Chapter 585, page 7Chapter 634, page 10 Using Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Sasuke can produce various weapons from the orb, including a blade wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand, which can be used to stab his targets and set them ablaze, and arrows which can be utilised with Susanoo's bow.Chapter 634, pages 12-14 Sasuke can also produce tomoe-shaped projectiles from the orb to set his opponents on fire from a distance. By the late stages of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure legs for his fully manifested Susanoo and likewise greatly increase its overall size.Chapter 647, page 11 Upon first stabilising Susanoo's chakra, Sasuke was able to shape it into armour for Naruto Uzumaki's Tailed Beast Mode.Chapter 651, pages 2-3 In that state, it wielded a plated sword which was able to cut through even the famed Sword of Nunoboko.Chapter 651, pages 13-15 After obtaining the Six Paths Yin Power from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and awakening the Rinnegan, the face of his fully manifested Susanoo temporarily changed; holes appeared in its cheeks, and it no longer bore a grin.Chapter 676, page 12 After further refining his control over this technique, Sasuke can stabilise Susanoo's chakra to create its "Complete Body" form. In this state, its helmet features a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. Susanoo's winged secondary arms allow for flight,Chapter 676, pages 13-14 while retaining small fingers used to hold its pair of katana when not in use.Chapter 695, page 7 In conjunction with Sasuke's Rinnegan, it was able to block out the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Chapter 677, page 14 Sasuke is also able to use his Chidori through this form.Chapter 695, page 13 Sasuke Ribcage2.png|Sasuke manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke grabs Danzo with Susanoo.png|Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's fully manifested Susanoo without legs. Sasuke's Fully body Susanoo.png|Sasuke's fully manifested Susanoo with legs. Sasuke Complete Susanoo holes colored.png|Sasuke's fully manifested Susanoo with an altered face. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo. Second Susanoo.png|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo closeup.png|A closeup of Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo. Sasuke protects Team 7.png|Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo. Madara's Version The two powers Madara unlocked to use Susanoo are unknown. Nevertheless, his Susanoo is blue in colour.Volume 62 cover It is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face. The front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. It wields a pair of undulating blades, one being held by the right hand of both its sides. Madara's Susanoo is able to manifest a lower half with legs and feet.Chapter 575, page 6 Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing toward some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites.Chapter 560, pages 15-17 It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama for a ranged attack.Chapter 563, page 9 Madara demonstrated the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors.Chapter 588 Upon entering its armoured form, Madara's Susanoo becomes an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of his meteorites. The outer armour, which is fluid in nature and only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour, splits down the middle from its forehead down, revealing Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face. Its arms gain plating and the secondary set wield its undulating blades. While in this form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal.Chapter 588, page 17Chapter 620, page 17 Madara's mastery over Susanoo allows him to manifest the "Complete Body" form, in which its head gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. Its primary arms lose their plating and decrease in size, while its secondary arms extend behind its shoulders as wings. Rather than undulating blades, this form wields a pair of straight katana, which are sheathed by its winged secondary arms and wielded by its primary arms. According to Madara, the offensive power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast.Chapter 589, page 7 Madara has displayed the ability to equip his stabilised Susanoo onto Kurama to complement their respective abilities.Chapter 621, pages 4-9 MadaraSusanooRibcageAnime.png|Madara manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Madara incomplete ep368.png|Madara's skeletal Susanoo. Madara's susanoo.png|Madara's fully manifested Susanoo without legs. Gokage vs 25 Susanoo.png|Madara's wood clones using fully manifested Susanoo with legs. MadaraPS.png|Madara's armoured Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Madara's perfect Susanoo.png|Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo. Indra's Version The two powers Indra awakened to unlock Susanoo are unknown. However, as the first user of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Indra attained complete mastery over Susanoo, allowing him to manifest its "Complete Body" form. In said form, it has accentuated eye-holes, a long tengu nose, a spike over each eye, a slit across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks. Kakashi's Version After receiving Obito's chakra and Sharingan powers, Kakashi manifested the dōjutsu in both of his own eyes, gaining access to both powers of Kamui — the short-range version in his right eye and the long-range version in his left eye — and thus unlocking the ability to use Susanoo. Kakashi was immediately able to stabilise Susanoo into its "Complete Body" form, in which it had the characteristic tengu nose, a forehead protector-like plating on its head, two locks of hair falling on either side of its face, a hole in its chin and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's own signature scar. Its secondary set of arms formed wings, allowing for flight.Chapter 688, pages 16-17 By combining Susanoo with Kamui, Kakashi was able to launch multiple giant shuriken which warped away whatever they hit.Chapter 689, pages 1-2 His Susanoo could also wield a katana.Chapter 689, page 8 Shisui's Version In the anime, Shisui gained access to this technique after unlocking Kotoamatsukami in both of his Mangekyō Sharingan. It is green in colour and has a wide mouth with elongated lower canine teeth. The construct has rounded shoulders with blade-like appendages on them as well as on the side of its face and along its forearms. Its right arm wields a drill-like lance that can be used in unison with Shisui's Fire Release to create a vortex of flames. It is also able to unleash a barrage of chakra needles.The Two Uchiha Improvement Tailed Beast Influence By forming a mirrored Ram hand seal, Sasuke drew the nine tailed beasts that were trapped in Chibaku Tensei satellites toward him and absorbed their chakra using his Complete Body — Susanoo as a vessel in place of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Chapter 696, page 7 His Susanoo then entered a form in which its armour contained a giant humanoid construct made of chakra, with lightning-natured chakra emanating from its back.Chapter 696, page 11 Sasuke was able to produce a bow and arrows out of said chakra, with one such arrow being strong enough to counter two of Naruto Uzumaki's most powerful techniques.Chapter 696, page 15 Senjutsu Influence Sasuke's Susanoo has shown the ability to take on the properties of Jūgo's Sage Transformation, resulting in what Orochimaru referred to as a . In this form, Susanoo has markings similar to Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven.Chapter 648, page 4 Weaponry As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Additionally, as Susanoo becomes more powerful, its weapons do so as well. Sword All known users of Susanoo are able to manifest at least one sword for the ethereal warrior to wield. Despite their variations, each sword is extremely effective, and in the case of some users, the swords evolve along with Susanoo. * Itachi's Susanoo wielded a blade which was curved in nature and resembled a dagger or tantō rather than a sword. Itachi demonstrated the ability to manifest this blade while only forming his Susanoo's ribcage and arms. With it, he was able to cut through Kimimaro's bones, which were stated to be harder than tempered steel. * Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of utilising a blade resembling a sabre in its skeletal form, which is wielded by its primary left arm. Sasuke was able to use it to cut through several stone pillars with ease.Chapter 465, pages 1-3 ** In its fully manifested form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to generate a blade resembling an Ōdachi from the orb in its second right hand, with which it was capable of cutting through the roots of the tree form of the Ten-Tails.Chapter 648, page 2 ** Upon reaching its armoured form, Sasuke's Susanoo gained an orb made of black flames, from which Sasuke is able to forge a blade wielded by his Susanoo's primary right hand. ** When Sasuke equipped his Susanoo onto Kurama, it wielded a plated sabre which, while enhanced by senjutsu, overpowered the Sword of Nunoboko.Chapter 651, page 13-15 ** Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo wields a pair of katana, with which it could cut through the satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei.Chapter 676, page 14 When not in use, the blades are held by the hands on Susanoo's winged secondary arms. * Madara's Susanoo wields distinct, undulating blades, which resemble kris. The blades are held by the right arm of both sides of his Susanoo in its skeletal and fully manifested forms, and Madara can materialise one while only surrounded by his Susanoo's aura. He is able to throw it as a guided projectile.Chapter 577, page 12 In the anime, Madara was able to manifest swords in all four of his Susanoo's arms; the blades left traces of blue, fire-like chakra in the ground after impacting and could unleash tremendous shockwaves capable of obliterating numerous shinobi in a single strike.Naruto: Shippūden episode 322 When wielded by its armoured form, the blades were shown to be strong enough to block a caught Tailed Beast Ball being pushed against them by Hashirama Senju's Wood Release: Wood Human Technique.Chapter 620, page 16 ** In its "Complete Body" form, the blades more closely resemble traditional katana, complete with sheaths. Said sheaths are held by his Susanoo's back, plated arms, while the swords themselves are wielded by its front arms. Madara can use these to cut through a range of mountains in the distance with a single swing.Chapter 589, pages 4-5 The blades could be partitioned to a Tailed Beast Ball during its formation, giving it cutting power and preventing it from being caught.Chapter 621, page 6 *Kakashi's Complete Body — Susanoo wields a katana with its primary right arm.Chapter 689, page 8 ItachiSword.PNG|The sword of Itachi's skeletal Susanoo. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|The sword of Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo. Second Susanoo.png|The sword of Sasuke's Susanoo, composed of black flames. Sasuke's tailed beast sword.png|The sword of Sasuke's Majestic Attire: Susanoo. SasukePSS.png|The swords of Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo. Madara vs wood clone.png|The sword of Madara's skeletal Susanoo. Madara's armoured Susanoo .png|The swords of Madara's armoured Susanoo. Madara's perfect Susanoo's sword.png|The sword of Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo. Kakashi Susanoo Blade.png|The sword of Kakashi's Complete Body — Susanoo. Bow In its fully manifested form, Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of wielding an unusually shaped bow, which manifests on the wrist of its left arm. In its second right hand, his Susanoo holds an orb capable of creating arrows which can be grabbed by Susanoo's front right hand and fired through the bow at such a speed that evading them is nearly impossible.Chapter 478, page 11Chapter 484, page 6 The bow can double as a shield strong enough to withstand attacks capable of shaving away at the terrain in Susanoo's immediate vicinity.Chapter 479, page 3 The arrows, which are seemingly made with variable thickness based on the user's discretion,Chapter 580, page 10 travel at a very high velocity and possess considerable piercing power; enough to easily breach a tree created by Wood Release.Chapter 478, page 9 Even Kakashi Hatake, a ninja noted for his speed supplemented by the Sharingan's keen perception, was unable to dodge the arrows and was instead forced to use Kamui to warp them away. Only Kabuto Yakushi, while utilising the extrasensory capabilities of Sage Mode, has been able to successfully avoid one of these arrows thus far.Chapter 579, page 14 When Sasuke's Susanoo enters its armoured form, the bow gains a notable increase in size, more closely resembling a shield. Sasuke also gained access to an orb made up of black flames, which can be manifested in any of his Susanoo's forms. Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to produce arrows made up of black flames from said orb and launch them with his fully manifested form's bow.Chapter 634, page 10 After absorbing the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, Sasuke's Susanoo produced a longbow made purely of lightning chakra. The lightning arrow fired from said bow was powerful enough to completely counter Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken and Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken simultaneously, as Sasuke claimed it to be his most powerful attack. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|The bow and arrow of Sasuke's Susanoo. Blaze Release Arrow anime.png|The arrow of Sasuke's Susanoo, composed of black flames. Susanoo Lightning Bow.png|The lightning bow of Sasuke's Susanoo. Shuriken Akin to the Yasaka Magatama, Susanoo can also manifest multiple shuriken, as demonstrated by Kakashi. They take the shape of the user's Mangekyō pattern and while handheld in proportion to Susanoo, their individual size is massive. Susanoo Shuriken.png|The shuriken of Kakashi's Susanoo. Lance In its fully manifested form, Shisui's Susanoo wields a lance that has a dual function as a drill. It is often used with Shisui's Fire Release techniques to create more damage. Shisui Susanoo.jpg|The lance of Shisui's Susanoo. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology: Susanoo is the wild god of sea and storms, brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He was born from Izanagi washing his nose. Susanoo inherited his father's sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, which Izanagi used to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. After his exile for his relentless harassment of Amaterasu, Susanoo redeemed himself when he used Totsuka to slay the serpent Yamata no Orochi and obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from the monster's corpse. He later gave the acquired blade to Amaterasu as a peace offering. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known ''yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, the Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's and Madara's appearing as long-nosed Hanataka Tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed Karasu Tengu. In Japanese myth, Susanoo produced the fiend Amanozako who is said to have been the progenitor of the Tengu. * Madara's Susanoo design may be influenced by , a human-like being described in the as having one body with two faces back-to-back, each with its own set of arms and legs. * The is one of the , together with the Sword of Kusanagi and the . * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. Trivia * When it was first used by Itachi, Susanoo was shown to have five fingers on each hand.Chapters 392-393 In all subsequent appearances in the manga, Susanoo has six fingers on each hand. However, in the anime, Susanoo always has five fingers. * In the anime, the armoured form of Sasuke's Susanoo had a few minor changes: it had straight teeth and was shown wielding a gourd in its secondary right hand instead of an orb, and in its left hand a shield akin to the Yata Mirror, making it nearly identical to Itachi's armoured Susanoo. ** Rather than a sword made of black flames, the anime rendition of Sasuke's Susanoo instead wields a sword which is capable of igniting those it pierces. * Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. In Itachi's case, his Susanoo was illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, its fully manifested form was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under.Chapter 462, page 6 * Sasuke's fully manifested form of Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the ''Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * Both Itachi and Sasuke's armoured Susanoo's mouth area always appear to face to the right, but the mouth area of Sasuke's new version faces to the left side instead. * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Susanoo is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * Shisui's Susanoo resembles the eponymous mecha from the anime Steel Jeeg. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him. However, during his "awakening", Susanoo appears around him in a much smaller form. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Madara's Susanoo's swords are capable of spinning, giving them a drill-like ability. * In the third databook, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were stated to be requirements for unlocking Susanoo. However, Sasuke instead defined Susanoo as the third power granted to users of the Double Mangekyō,Chapter 464, page 16 and Sasuke's explanation was once again verified by Kakashi's usage of the technique.Chapter 688, page 15 * Despite Madara, Indra, Sasuke and Kakashi all being shown to manifest a stabilised Susanoo in the manga, only Madara is listed as a user of the Complete Body — Susanoo in the fourth databook. References es:Susanoo ru:Сусаноо pl:Susanoo